


Старые шрамы

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jack is a Little Shit, Love/Hate, M/M, Someday, Swearing, and what lies beneath of it, kinda psychological pressure, the mask of Handsome Jack, the unwritten kiss, they will end well
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: После всего, что случилось тогда, Джек стоит перед ним, живой, как никогда прежде. Убить его мало. Риз в любом случае не смог бы. Но у него есть просьба, и Красавчику Джеку придется засунуть свою гордость в задницу.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Old Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727483) by [Izzy_Grinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch)



Джек стоит перед ним − во плоти. Живой. Обтянутый кожей − не имитацией, пронизанный венами − настоящими, наверняка согретый бегущей кровью − человеческой до последнего эритроцита. Джек не двоится, не распадается, не идет рябью, как сигнал из барахлящего голографа, не проваливается в пол и не распускает призрачные руки.

И, казалось бы, вот оно − размахнись да врежь хорошенько по нахальной морде, чтобы хруст, и ругань, и красные пятна на воротнике. Кулаком проверить крепость переносицы, прямой и ровной, как путь из главных инженеров в уборщики. Черт бы тебя побрал, Джек. Твои ужимки, гнутые брови, взгляд мягкий настолько же, насколько безумный. Но нет. У Риза еще есть одно желание. Тогда он отказался, не поверил, мол, «кончай, Джек, ты не гребаный джинн». Джек обиделся. Джек думал, они друзья. Или… это Риз думал? Или кто-то в его голове решал, что ему думать, как и когда? Черт бы тебя…  
  
Риз делает шаг вперед. На поясе у Риза шокер.  
  
− Сними маску, Джек.  
  
Маска хищно щерится. Джек, наверное, рассчитывал на удар в челюсть, смачный и злой, собирался шипеть, если попадет по впаянным в плоть заклепкам, отплевываться. Он опускает плечи и мог бы отпустить пару шуточек, но сейчас действительно не время и не место.  
  
− Что, вот так просто, Риззи? Снимай маску, Джек, − и погнали?  
  
Он разводит руки и губы и, кажется, удивлен. Это хорошо. Это очень хорошо, потому что Красавчик Джек не может предугадывать каждое его действие. Больше нет. Не теперь. Хотя Риз всё равно моргает, как будто пытаясь прогнать наваждение − или всего Джека разом. От него не избавиться, как раньше. Приложись затылком и получишь час-другой форы. Выкорчуй имплант с мясом и наслаждайся благословенной тишиной. Тишина. Он слышит, как Джек тихонько прицокивает языком.  
  
− Да, просто сними ее.  
  
Красавчик Джек складывает руки на груди, − Риз очень тщательно следит за положением его рук. Он не боится, но понимает, что от удушья его, вероятно, отделяет полсекунды промедления. Он не боится Джека. Не такого. Или он хотел бы не бояться, поэтому чувствует себя таким до усрачки бесстрашным? Всегда есть «или», и Джек догадывается об этом.  
  
− А, я понял. Ты у нас теперь босс. Ну и каково это, парень? Когда старина Джек не удел и все решения лежат на твоей собственной заднице?  
  
− Освежает, знаешь. Да это, блядь, охренительно, Джек, когда ты наедине со своими мыслями! _Охренительно._ А сейчас… я не приказываю, я прошу…  
  
Риз ошибается. Под метеоритный дождь выходит с зонтом, дорогу спрашивает у торговцев головами, доверяет. Маленький доверчивый Риззи. Если наступить на мину, она взорвется, Риззи, так это работает, и тебя раскидает, как маленькую переспелую тыковку.

Он совсем не учится на ошибках. Потому, очевидно, Джек снова здесь.  
  
− Просишь? Мы ведь давние приятели, да, Риз? Друг друга _насквозь_ знаем? И я даже, так и быть, по старой памяти прощу тебе всё это.  
  
Джек улыбается. Джек льет медовое дерьмо ему в уши и неспешно, уверенно приближается. Красавчик Джек снова в городе, детка, и Риз срывает шокер с креплений. Это его план Б. Он, может, ошибается, может, действительно боится, но он подготовился. В левом виске свербит. Фантомные боли.  
  
− Ведь, как ни крути, _убойно_ мы повеселились, а? Помнишь, без минуты на троне, а за бортом уже половина Гелиоса _прохлаждается_? _Умереть_ со смеху, а, Ри…  
  
− Я помню, Джек, что ты лживый самодовольный ублюдок, я прекрасно помню, поэтому заткнись. Заткнись и снимай…  
  
Джек с небрежной скукой подцепляет застежки своего жилета. Джек не любит, когда приходится повторять дважды. И ненавидит, когда трижды повторяют ему.  
  
− Какой-то односторонний разговор у нас получается, не находишь? А я ведь еще ни разу, ни единого разочка не пригрозился тебя убить. Неловко, да?  
  
_− Живо снимай эту чертову маску!_  
  
Джек смотрит на него с интересом. Но уголки глаз напряженно сощуриваются, но улыбка сползает, и он останавливается в замешательстве. И молчит, что-то решая для себя. Или для него. Красавчик Джек не может − не собирается мириться со своей беспомощностью. Наверняка, щелкни он пальцами как-то по-особому, Риз подчинится. Чего ты хочешь, Джек? Кого убьем сегодня? Где захватим власть, Джек? Как раньше, да, дружище? С маленькой разницей: теперь всё иначе.  
  
И, отщелкнув пальцами все четыре скобы, Красавчик Джек снимает застывшую маску. Он смотрит сквозь Риза. Не чтобы увидеть − а чтобы _не видеть_.  
  
− Любуешься, принцесса?  
  
Джек не разбит и не сломлен. Уже был когда-то, с тех пор всё заросло кое-как, загрубело. Но он сжимает губы в нить, и в левом глазу − туман, и росчерк ожога клеймит кожу. Риз сбивает маску на землю. Шокер на «прожарку», он сам программировал режимы, и разряд оплавляет края. Бионический материал надувается пузырями, выпадают железные крепления. Наверное, стоило растоптать ее. Чтобы скрипело и трескалось под подошвами. Наверное. Но Риз не хочет к ней даже прикасаться. Не хочет знать, какая она на ощупь. Не хочет трогать фальшивую скорлупу. Джек и без того фальшив − до спинного мозга и своих льстивых полуправд.  
  
Маска чернеет и скукоживается, Красавчик Джек бессильно скрежещет зубами. Теперь от асфиксии Риза оберегает лишь здравомыслие Джека. Но есть проблема: Красавчик Джек никогда не отличался здравомыслием.  
  
Риз подходит к нему вплотную. Берет его угловатое лицо в свои ладони. Щеки у него теплые, такие, что желание провести большим пальцем по лбу, подушечками указательных − вдоль самой кромки волос, огладить скулы, очертить уши − желание это почти невыносимо. Джек скалится.  
  
− Черт бы тебя побрал, Джек…


End file.
